


Fantasy

by LadyDragonsbane



Series: University of the Zodiac [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Friendship, Lime, M/M, Songfic, Theatre
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane
Summary: — Não me interessa - Saga cortou voltando a se concentrar.— Ouvi dizer que o Aiolos ia de Dionísio, deus do vinho pra festa - Afirmou num tom que denotava malícia.





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.
> 
>  
> 
> Fanfict sem betagem; agradeceria se puderem avisar sobre os possíveis erros que escapam das revisões.  
> Fanfict postada originalmente no Need For Fic em 10/novembro/2017.  
> Ganhadora do segundo lugar no Concurso NFF Nov./2017: Primeiro encontro/Primeiro beijo e [Tributo] HALLOWEEN2017 do Fórum Need For Fic.
> 
> A ShiryuForever94 sugeriu que se usasse três palavras da lista ou alguma das citações do tributo para inspiração... eu resolvi me desafiar e usar as 19 palavras e uma das citações.

A Universidade tinha uma das melhores festas da região, alguns diziam que conseguiam convocar fantasmas de verdade por meio de bruxaria, o que o diretor; um ancião que todos diziam estar perto de por o último prego no caixão; dizia ser apenas consequências de um dos cemitérios mais antigos do continente, os ossos mais antigos do velho mundo, esqueletos famosos que davam o que falar.

— Vai ser incrível - Milo afirmou se jogando na cama com um saco cheio de doces.  
— Não se empolgue tanto, não é como se vê nos filmes - Saga avisou sem tirar os olhos do computador.  
— Qual é Saga, vai criar teias de aranha se não sair mais - Cutucou jogando uma barrinha de chocolate nele.  
— Eu tenho exames depois do feriado, não faria mal você estudar um pouco Milo, sei que deve ser assustador pra você mas devia tentar - Alfinetou levantando os olhos da tela — Uma festa cheia de monstros sobrenaturais não tem nada demais.  
— Caraaa o halloween é mágico! Eu ouvi que as líderes de torcida vão ser vampiras… vampiras gostosas Saga! - Comentou sorrindo pra ele.  
— Não me interessa - Saga cortou voltando a se concentrar.  
— Ouvi dizer que o Aiolos ia de Dionísio, deus do vinho pra festa - Afirmou num tom que denotava malícia.

Saga levantou os olhos e o encarou de maneira firme.

— É melhor torcer pra eu não colocar cobras no seu travesseiro - Ameaçou num tom agourento.

Milo caiu na gargalhada, mas só pra garantir resolveu verificar as roupas de cama quando fosse dormir.

Dois dias depois - Halloween

— Eu quero o meu computador Milo! - Saga esbravejava correndo atrás dele pelo campus que estava todo decorado de roxo e laranja.  
— Só vou devolver depois da festa! Eu deixei pistas pra você Saguinha! - Gritava sobre o ombro enquanto se esquivava.  
— Eu vou matar você seu monstrinho! - Saga jurava engolindo a vergonha das pessoas que riam deles.  
— A primeira pista está no seu travesseiro! - Informou subindo na garupa de uma moto desconhecida — Te vejo na festa! - Gritou ao passar por ele.

Saga estava possesso, suado e com as roupas impecáveis desarrumadas da correria; ajustou os óculos no rosto e se arrumou o melhor que pôde antes de rumar para os alojamentos.

— Só pode ser brincadeira - Sussurrou ao tirar uma cobra de brinquedo do travesseiro, e dentro da boca dela havia um bilhete.

 

“Pra me ter, dentro de um medo infantil vamos ver”

 

Ele olhou em volta, amaldiçoando as travessuras daquele inconsequente, tinha que estudar não participar de uma caça às bruxas!  
A única coisa que poderia remeter a algum medo infantil nos alojamentos era debaixo da cama e o armário, e não havia nada além de caixas ali.  
Abriu o armário egritou com o susto.  
Não era um monstro mas algo peludo caiu sobre ele.

— Eu vou matar o Milo - Resmungou entredentes.

Entre o bico de um enfeite de coruja estava outro bilhete.

 

“ Pra me reaver uma canção você deve tecer”

 

A coisa peluda era uma fantasia de sátiro, havia até chifres e orelhas combinando e uma flauta de bambu, Milo não poderia ser mais óbvio.  
Mesmo praguejando resolveu seguir aquela travessura a risca, seu colega de quarto podia ser muito irritante quando queria.  
Até um desenho de um sátiro ele havia deixado pregado na porta do armário, cheio de pequenas máscaras de teatro desenhadas.  
Quando pegou a flauta na mão um papel deslizou de dentro dos tubos.

 

“Pra entreter uma maquiagem deverá fazer”

 

— Esse capetinha pensou em tudo - Reclamou enquanto juntava os itens na cama.

Saga havia estado no grupo de teatro desde o início das aulas, ele sabia como fazer efeitos esplêndidos com maquiagem artística.  
Como o horário da festa se aproximava ele resolveu se arrumar, tomou um banho e lavou os cabelos loiros, os mantendo enrolados na toalha para deixá-los cheios e selvagens.

— Ele vai se arrepender disso - Disse para si mesmo, se lembrando de alguns artigos do teatro que guardavam numa sala dos alojamentos.

Saiu se esgueirando pelos corredores vazios, todos deviam estar ocupados com a festa e isso facilitava, não gostaria de ser notado pelas pessoas, e estar vestindo apenas uma cueca e uma toalha na cabeça renderia anos de comentários pelo exibicionismo.  
Assim que estava de volta ao quarto modificou a calça peluda, agora ela tinha volumes na frente e terminava em cascos para cobrir a armação de elevação¹.  
Secou os cabelos chacoalhando os fios e emaranhando-os em volta das orelhas e dos chifres falsos, pegou os restos de uma peruca longa que havia trazido e os colou aos braços e ao fim do abdômen, até uma barba falsa e um rabo ele conseguiu improvisar.  
Fez algumas tranças finas entre os fios emaranhados e se sentou na frente do espelho grande que Milo mantinha.  
Fez uma maquiagem primorosa no rosto e destacou o abdômen, era considerado um nerd pelos outros alunos mas sempre gostou de correr no parque antes de todos levantarem.

— “Se estiver passando pelo inferno, continue caminhando” - Citou Churchill para si mesmo.

Retirou os óculos de armação fina e os substituiu pelas lentes de contato, sempre as evitava pela dor de cabeça que lhe davam mas aquele sátiro não combinava com um óculos moderno.  
Pegou a flauta e o pequeno arco improvisado e foi atrás do seu computador.

O efeito foi imediato ao chegar a festa, várias pessoas o elogiaram e sua turma de teatro cogitou apresentarem uma peça grega para que ele fizesse o sátiro nos palcos.

Não precisou de outra mensagem para entender o que Milo queria.  
Aiolos estava vestido realmente de Dionísio, seus olhos se atraindo pra ele como um feitiço.  
Milo estava ali também, vestido de lobisomem ao lado de um caçador que ele jurava ser Camus, o calado colega de quarto de Aiolos.

— Meu senhor Dionísio, o oráculo me disse que tenho que tocar uma canção para reaver algo que é meu - Ele disse de maneira teatral se aproximando dos três.

Milo estava de boca aberta, ele esperava que Saga colocasse aquela roupa ridícula e entrasse ali exigindo o que queria, mas não podia acreditar no que estava diante dos seus olhos.

— Meu Zeus Saga! Se eu soubesse que você era gostoso assim… - Afirmou deixando a frase no ar.  
— O que foi que disse lobo? - A voz de Camus saiu fria como o gelo enquanto ele encostava a besta de sua fantasia na garganta dele.  
— Disse que é melhor dançamos, adoro Kiss from a Rose! - Mentiu descaradamente, agarrando a mão dele e indo para pista quando a música começou a tocar.

Aiolos parecia sem palavras diante da visão, analisando desde a elevação mínima das patas até o cabelo encaracolado junto aos chifres, sabia que Saga era um primor na maquiagem, afinal, ele também era da turma de teatro, mas nunca pode apreciar inteiramente o colega daquela maneira.

— Eu… pelos deuses Saga, onde você estava escondendo tudo isso? - Perguntou sorrindo maravilhado.

Saga corou furiosamente por debaixo das camadas de maquiagem, não podia esconder o sorriso que surgiu espontaneamente.

— Eu tenho mesmo que tentar uma música? Ou Milo deixou mais uma pista com você? - Perguntou num tom mais baixo.  
— Na verdade, ele deixou seu computador no meu quarto, mas a chave está com ele, disse que só nos dá depois que você se divertir - Contou sorrindo pra ele — Porque não toma um ponche, está muito bom - Sugeriu se virando para a mesa mais próxima e lhe estendendo um copo.

Saga não podia acreditar na audácia daquele garoto, ele podia ser um gênio, mas agora entendia porque havia sido chutado de alojamento em alojamento até parar no seu quarto.

— Não tem nada aí pra me colocar num transe desinibido não é?² - Perguntou de brincadeira, aceitando a bebida — Vou matar o Milo durante o sono - Confidenciou derrotado.  
— Não seja tão duro com ele - Aiolos pediu num tom bondoso — Passou a semana todo tramando a travessura com Camus.  
— Camus ajudou a me atormentar? - Perguntou incrédulo.  
— Você não desconfiou? É o primeiro encontro de Camus desde que se matriculou, não interferi porque ele parecia tão animado - Comentou observando os dois dançarem.  
— Não consigo ver o Camus animado, mas pelo menos descobri o porquê de Milo falar tanto dele nos últimos meses - Confidenciou sorrindo de maneira cúmplice.

Até valia a pena a travessura em que tinha se metido se os dois saíssem dessa festa juntos.

— Quer dançar? - Aiolos convidou lhe estendendo a mão, a paródia de I Kissed a Girl, I Kissed a Boy começava a tocar, fazendo a pista se tornar frenética.

 

”I kissed a boy, they liked it  
Got all the honeys in the club excited  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
Homeboy was not about it”

“Eu beijei um cara, elas gostaram  
Todas as meninas do clube estão excitadas  
Eu beijei um cara só pra começar a merda  
Garotos de família não eram assim”

 

Aiolos corou conforme a melodia se desenrolava e Saga não pegava sua mão.

— Desculpe Aiolos, não acho que consigo fazer mais do que andar em linha reta com esses elevadores - Confessou sem jeito.

Aiolos caiu na gargalhada, já estava se sentindo rejeitado aquela altura, mas agora se sentia divertido.

— Que tal se formos para o meu quarto pegar seu computador? Acabei de lembrar onde Camus esconde a nossa chave reserva! - Afirmou sorrindo.

Saga pareceu se iluminar com a proposta, assentindo com fervor enquanto tomava o resto de seu ponche, a batida da música ecoando em seus ouvidos.

 

”I know it's wrong  
But I don't mind  
I'm gonna start shit tonight”

“Eu sei que é errado  
Mas eu não ligo  
Eu vou fazer merda hoje à noite”

 

Aiolos lhe ofereceu o braço por cortesia, tinha certeza que Saga conseguia andar tranquilamente, mas ficou contente quando ele aceitou sem exitação.

Conversaram sobre os roteiros que estavam para ser escolhidos no teatro durante o trajeto, e Aiolos endossou que escolheria a peça grega para vê-lo novamente como sátiro.  
Já estavam flertando discretamente há meses mas nenhum parecia corajoso o suficiente para dar um passo à frente, os preconceitos adquiridos pesando em suas escolhas.  
De posse de seu computador, Saga se balançava levemente para frente e para trás na porta de Aiolos, as possibilidades voando por sua mente esperta.

— Saga, eu queri… - Aiolos começou a dizer antes de Saga o beijar.

Os lábios se chocaram de maneira estranha, o normal de quando se estava nervoso e seu primeiro beijo era dado naquelas circunstâncias.  
Logo seus corpos se aproximaram um pouco mais, as mãos de Aiolos se embrenhando pelos cabelos revoltos enquanto as mãos de Saga apertavam seus braços nus.

— Eu… tenho que ir - Saga disse quando se soltou, temeroso do que seriam agora.  
— "Quem rouba um beijo e não rouba o resto merece perder os favores prometidos." - Aiolos citou Ovídio sorrindo para ele.

E Saga se deixou levar, deixaria as preocupações para lidar no outro dia, se é que as teria, já que Aiolos parecia querer tudo dele, o agarrando com fervor enquanto se contorcia pra colocar uma meia³ do lado de fora da porta.

**Author's Note:**

> armação de elevação¹: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/d2/46/e7/d246e7ff39946181f44936f1f288588e.jpg
> 
> transe desinibido²: Os cultos a Dionísio (Mistérios Dionisíacos) envolviam bebidas tóxicas para induzir transes que erradicavam as inibições.
> 
> meia³: “A meia na porta é um código universal para "precisamos de espaço". Discuti isso com um colega que fez intercâmbio e ele disse que isso é real, meu professor de inglês confirmou também, então se for fazer sexo em um dormitório, coloque uma meia na porta...


End file.
